Kenny's Suicidal
by Mariah Chen1
Summary: Kenny has a crush on Ming Ming, but then gets beaten up by Garland. Are Tyson and the gang happy with this read to find out.


MC1: Hi this is my first story and I have written it with my cousin but you all know her as Kai Hiwatari1.

KH1: Thank-you, thank-you and hello. MC1 thought of the idea I just helped her a little bit.

MC1: Thanks. Anyway I will get hmm, Tyson to do the disclaimer.

Tyson: really, I'm going to every time, like Kai has to do in KH1's stories?

MC1: Sorry, I was supposed to say Mariah.

Tyson: My dream again is shattered.

Mariah: Hi

KH1: can you get on with the story, the people wanna read.

Mariah: K, Mariah Chen1 does not own Beyblade.

MC1 & KH1: enjoy the story

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 1**

One day Ming-Ming came onto the TV and Kenny started to blush and get got hearts in his eyes.

Tyson looked at him with half-moon eyes, and said, "You fancy her don't you?" Kenny got out of his daze and said, "NO! No, I don't." said Kenny.

Hilary smiled evilly at him and cleared her throat, took out a blue book with CPU written on it and said, "Dear Diary, I absolutely love the Pop Princess Ming-Ming."

Everyone started to laugh even Kai.

Kenny walks out embarrassed. He walks down the street to the shops. After about half an hour later he sees Ming-Ming and Garland go into a restaurant. He feels heart broken.

He walks into the same restaurant and goes up to them and says to Ming-Ming. "I thought you loved me!" "I never LOVED YOU!" she shouted pointing at him and walked out.

And Kenny turns to Garland, "You steal my woman, I steal your pizza." Said Kenny as he picks up the pizza and walks out.

The next day Kenny was sulking around the alleyway when he heard footsteps. He looked up only to come face to face with Garland, Crusher, Hiro and Brooklyn cracking their knuckles.

"Uh, oh." He gulped. As he shacked himself.

All you could hear now was Garland, Crusher, Hiro and Brooklyn fists hitting Kenny repeatedly.

Kenny manages to run way with black eyes, bruises everywhere, and a limp, while the four behind were cursing at him.

He didn't look before crossing the road, and ran across to seek safety in his home, but before that there was a loud CRASH!

Kenny was lying on the floor, in a crumpled bleeding lump. A boy passing by laughed at him, but then walked into a tree knocking himself out.

**A week later…**

'Ring, ring'

'Ring, ring'

"Hello Tyson the world champion Beyblader speaking."

"Hello have you seen your friend Kenny lately?"

"Nope"

"Well you won't be seeing him ever again."

"Yessss-I mean no, why?"

"Well first he was beaten to a pulp, was he a scaredy cat?"

"Yep"

"Anyway, after that he was hit by a car a week ago."

"Really are you joking?"

"No I'm very serious"

"Hey guys, guys. Guess what? Kenny dead!"

In the Background you can hear them opening a bottle of wine.

"Excuse me"

Tyson pretends to cry.

"Yeah sorry about that, I'll just go and greave now."

"Okay, I'm so sorry, but I should be sorry right?"

"Yeah, and don't be, do you want to come to Kenny's funeral?"

"Will there be champagne?"

"Course."

"Then Count me in."

"Hey is the little squirt really dead?" asked Hilary.

Tyson nodded. They all screamed with happiness.

"But guys don't we have to go to his funeral?" asked Max. "Do we have to?" said Tyson. "I'm afraid we have to." Said Kai

**Next Day… **

Hilary was wearing a bright pink dress, Max was wearing a florescent yellow and orange T-shirt and jeans, while Kai was wearing bright blue, and Tyson wore bright red and yellow shirt and trousers. And the doctor wore just his pink and boxer shorts.

They stood around the grave while the priest said a few words and they tried not to laugh.

They couldn't be bothered to wait for the priest to finish, and they left.

Hilary threw the flowers on the floor, and said, "He's dead and that's all there is to it." "Wait you can't go, I haven't finished." Said a startled priest. "Screw you." Said Kai Kai as he walked off.

**Ay Tyson's House…**

There are streamers everywhere, music raging, wine bottles decorating the room and every body dancing to the song: 'Ce-lebrate good times come, lets celebrate'

No one eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr thought of Kenny again. Until a year later a lonely Kenny fan said, "Where's Kenny he never hangs out with you guys anymore. How come?" "He's dead kid." Said Kai. The little girl who was only 6 years old burst into tears. "Just shut okay, go join a fan club another Beyblader why don't ya" said Kai.

She immediately stopped crying and ran off in the direction of a Mariah fan club.

**3 weeks later… **

Ray was holiday in West Virginia, and phoned the Bladebreakers to see how everyone was doing.

'Ring, ring'

'Ring, ring'

"Hello Tyson the world champion Beyblader speaking."

"Hi Ty, it's me Ray."

"Oh hey Ray."

"I just wanted to know how everyone was."

"Okay, My appetite is still here, Max is still hyper, Hilary is still bossy and Kai is still a loner."

"Hey, Tyson, I'm not bossy so hurry up and get off the phone, Max stop eating all those sweets, Kai stop trying to kill Tyson with that axe."

"I wasn't gonna kill him, just decapitate him was all." Said Kai as he walked away.

"So what about Kenny?"

"Oh yeah, well ya see Kenny is kinda, like dead."

"No way!"

"Yeah way, and you like missed a massive party celebrating his death."

"Well I'm coming home tomorrow, why don't you throw another one?"

"Sure, and this time I'll invite everybody."

"Yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

**Next Day…**

Ray turns up on the doorstep. "Hey Ray, everything is ready we're just waiting for the guests."

Just then the doorbell rang again and there were the White Tigers, The Demolition Boys, Team Psysick, the All Starz, The Majestics and the Bega Team all waiting to party.

As they went in they saw the banner:

Happy Kenny's Death

With picture of him with his head cut off.

The End

MC1 & KH1: we hoped you liked it.

MC1: I'm making another 2 stories also with the help of my lovely cousin.

KH1: why thank-you.

MC1: they will be called, A GIRL CALLED LILLY and THE BLACK EAGLE. Please look out for them.

MC1 & KH1: Laters.


End file.
